


Heaven

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Negan x Y/N Grimes, smut and angst
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Heaven by Julia Michaels
> 
> Enjoy. xxx

Love's my religion  
But he was my faith  
Something so sacred  
So hard to replace  
Falling for him was like falling from grace

Y/n was a part of Ricks group from the very first start, she was Loris sister, she was by her side as Carl was born, watched her die and helped Rick through his dark times. Y/n was their saving grace, managing to pull them through all the fear and danger. But even y/n started to struggle to keep her family safe as soon as Negan came into the picture. Watching her family kneel in front of the reckless savior awoke something deep inside of her, something she never knew she was capable of. It was no secret to y/n that Negan wanted her, so the both of them negotiated a deal. She’d fight side by side with the saviors, if he’d leave her family be.

All wrapped in one  
He was so many sins  
Would have done anything  
Everything for him  
And if you ask me I would do it again

As much as y/n wanted to deny it, Negan was a charmer, he knew his way around beautiful women and even she struggled to keep her walls up around him. Negan knew which buttons to push to make her crumble and he was enjoying every second of it. Y/n was slowly beginning to see some of Negans positive aspects, he was genuinely trying to keep her safe on runs, he didn’t force any sexual actions upon her, and he made it clear that she was off limits to anybody. He would invite her in for a glass of whisky, told her about his previous life and tried to make her understand that killing Rick was not on his agenda for the following years.

No need to imagine  
'Cause I know it's true  
They say all good boys go to Heaven  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you

“Babygirl, the things your ass in those jeans does to me, damn.”, he whistled as he walked by as she helped unloading the supply van. Y/n rolled her y/e/c eyes while a small sigh left her lips. Negan was getting under her skin and she wasn’t quite sure how long she could try and act as if she was not interested in the grey bearded savior at all. A devilish smirk on his face as he pressed his frontside into her back, his bulge pressed into her ass, a quiet moan leaving her. “Got you.”; he bit her earlobe as he walked away, turning around at the stairs as he noticed that she wasn’t following, “you coming?”

It's automatic  
It's just what they do  
They say all good boys go to Heaven  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you

The moment the both of them stepped foot into his bedroom they were all over themselves, lips bruising each other, hands fumbling around with clothing, desperately trying to get out of it. As soon as both of them were stark naked, Negan threw her on his bed, pinning her arms over her head, his lips sucking on her collarbones. “You now belong to me doll.”, his raspy voice sent shivers up her spine, her toes curling. They didn’t waste any time, Negan slipped two fingers inside of her, getting her ready for his pulsing cock. Negan pulled her around, her face planted on the mattress, her ass high up as he thrusted inside of her. Groans leaving both of their mouths, her walls clenching around his cock, his lips nipped on her neck as her hands fisted the bedsheet. Negan pounded into her, skin slapping, he pulled her hair, pulling her to his chest. Her legs couldn’t stop shaking as she felt her orgasm approaching. Negans hips began to falter, she could feel him emptying his load inside of her as she came around his cock, her name leaving his mouth.

You don't realise the power they have  
Until they leave you and you want them back  
Nothing in this world prepares you for that  
I'm not a sinner  
He wasn't the one  
Had no idea what we would become  
There's no regrets I just thought it was fun

His nightly visits became more regular, they’d stay in bed afterwards, talk about upcoming runs or visits to other communities. But as soon as she’d fall asleep, he would leave her bed, turning his back on the y/h/c beauty. Even though the other saviors could feel a slight change in her behavior, Negan acted as if nothing happened between the both of them. This only made things worse for her, she wanted him for herself, not being able to accept her fate as one of Negan fuckbuddies. “Don’t think I can do this any longer Negan.”, she said as she felt him leaving her warm bed, her voice laced with tiredness and exhaustion. A confused look on his face, he wasn’t quite sure where she was going with this. After explaining to him that she didn’t like sharing him with other women, a sinister laugh left his lips “Honey, just because we have a deal going on, doesn’t mean that you are any special. Get over your little crush or maybe I will just visit your brother and tell him what a good little girl you are, falling in love with the enemy.”. Tears rolled down her y/s/c face as he left the room.

No need to imagine  
'cause I know it's true  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you  
It's automatic, it's just what they do  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you

This was the last day that she and Negan ever spoke again. She would avoid him at all costs, even going as far as trying to escape the sanctuary, with no luck of course. After letting her rot in a cell for a few days, Simon took her back to her room “hopefully you learned your lesson.” She was craving Negans touch, the feeling of his lips on hers, fingers running down her side to her throbbing core, the feeling of him inside of her. Sometimes she could feel his eyes following her around the compound, he knew that she was missing him, only a matter of time till she’d come running back, bagging him to touch her. But Y/N Grimes was stronger than that, she couldn’t humiliate herself like that any further.

Hurts to remember the moment we met  
The touch that he planted, the garden he left  
I guess the rain was just half that effect

The day where Negan officially lost his game as the leader of the new world started off with her coming to his room. She knocked on his door, a surprised look on his face as he opened the door. Y/n took one last look at his features, pressed one last kiss onto his lips and told him that after today they’d never see each other again. She could feel that this day marked his fall as a savior, she knew that this was the end of Negan. Even though she would still dream of him and his touches moths after his incarceration, she felt somewhat relieved, she was finally free again.

No need to imagine  
'cause I know it's true  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you  
It's automatic, it's just what they do  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you


End file.
